regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife: Legacy Episode 3
Recap Day 3 A bright and sunny day. The party meet up with Daer-uhd in the streets of the town of Abbera. The party head into the inn and catch up. Daer-uhd claims to have killed hundreds of goblins while they have been separated. Tily believes this story and hero worships Daer-uhd. Ricktar then comes into the "Golden Light" inn. He asks the party to find a missing contact for him, and asks the party to find Wallace alive in Shallot. He was supposed to deliver something to Astari, but he never showed up Old Man Wallace. The party agree to the job after some negotiations. The party head north along the road to Shallot. They arrive an hour before sundown. Aldous Lightfoot goes into town alone to find Old Man Wallace. He finds no sign of Old Man Wallace, so Aldous returns to the party. The party decide to camp outside town before heading up to Edrickton. During the night as they camp, party are ambushed by 4 goblins. The party fight back. After 2 goblins are killed, the other 2 retreat. The party gives chase in the dark. Tilly snipes one with her bow. The last one tries to surrender, but Daer-uhd executes them. The party meet back up at their campfire and rest. Daer-uhd admits she didn't find any goblins to kill while she had been seperated for the party yesterday. Tilly is disappointed and feels betrayed. Day 4 By the end of the day they arrive in Edrickton. Population around 1000. The town is owned by Victor Godfrey, the local Lord. The party head into town to look for Old Man Wallace. Theobold Granger finds out that Old Man Wallace left 7 days ago back towards Shallot. The civilian refers to Theobold as a lord, which Tily and Aldous overhears. Theobold claims his last night is the same as that of a noble family. Daer-uhd buys pies for the party from Miss Griffin to make amends with the rest of the party for her lie. The party meet up a tavern named Bruce's Buckett. Daer-uhd gives out the pies, but Tily gives hers away, still feeling biter towards Daer-uhd. The party decide to head back to Shallot tomorrow, Tily and Daer-uhd stay at the the Flea's Nest inn. Theo and Aldous stays at the Featherdown inn. Day 5 The party leave Edrickton and head south. Halfway though the day, the party find a corpse of an old man and 2 young boys. The party easily identify the goblin tracks. The tracks head east into the hills. The party follow the tracks into the hills. After the sunset the party is lead by Tily who can see in the dark. Aldous carries Tily's hooded lantern with the hood down to stay hidden. The party hear a howl, then 4 goblins attack the party with some arrows and a Bugbear thows a javelin. Daer-uhd is hit by the javelin and an arrow, and falls to the ground and dies. Theo tries to save Daer-uhd, but the bugbear charges him. Aldous throws out some torches to light up the area. Tily slays the Bugbear. Theo snipes a goblin dead The goblins start to retreat, and Tily snipes one of them dead. The goblins stop fleeing and return fire, killing Tily. Aldous kills one goblin, and the other flees. Day 6 The party carry their dead to Shallot and arrive at dawn. They go to the temple and meet Father Swinehard who offers to officiate a funeral, but the party decline. They dig graves in the graveyard and bury Tily and Daer-uhd. Aldous and Theo goes to the "King's Keep" inn and get some drinks and a room. Sheriff Mudgore comes in and points out he asked them to leave, but they are here because their friends die. The Sheriff understands and lets them be. Day 7 The Sheriff returns and asks them to leave, and Aldous convinces the Sheriff to forgive them, and he allows them to stay in town. The party take off for Abbera after nightfall and meet with Ricktar and report in what they know. Ricktar pays them for the information. The two of them return to the "Golden Light" inn to rest. Day 8 A 6 foot, red haired barbarian, Kreya Ghazm, comes up to Aldous and Theo and asks to join the party. Exp: 325 exp each Category:Age of Strife Legacy Episodes